In recent years, wandering behavior of elderly people due to dementia or the like, the occurrence of accidents accompanying the wandering behavior, and an increase in the number of missing persons are becoming serious societal problems. In particular, it is difficult to adequately monitor such persons when the number of family members living with a person to be protected is small or when a person to be protected lives alone.
As a countermeasure against such wandering behavior, there is a surveillance system for acquiring positional information of a person to be protected using a portable terminal or the like. For example, a surveillance system described in Patent Document 1 has been proposed.
Patent Document 1 describes a wandering elderly protection system 100. This system, as illustrated in FIG. 3 includes a Bluetooth communication terminal 101, which is a child device carried by a person to be protected, and a Bluetooth receiver 102, which is a parent device installed in a facility or an entrance thereof.
The Bluetooth receiver 102 has a Bluetooth reception module 103 for performing Bluetooth communication with the Bluetooth communication terminal 101 and an internal antenna 104 thereof. In addition, the Bluetooth receiver 102 transmits/receives data to/from a computer 109 within the facility via a digital signal.
In addition, the Bluetooth receiver 102 also includes a control module 105 for identifying a Bluetooth address (BD address) received by the Bluetooth reception module 3, a BD address display module 106, and an audio module 107 and a speaker 108 for outputting sound that is audible to a terminal holder or notifying the surrounding persons such as a manager or a caregiver of corresponding information.
The wandering elderly protection system 100 recognizes a Bluetooth communication terminal 9 by transmission and reception of Bluetooth signals, and notifies a manager of information about the recognized Bluetooth communication terminal 9 by voice or display to prevent unauthorized departure of wandering of a person to be protected, or the occurrence of a missing child.